Thornmail
* is gold efficient without its passives. }} Similar items }} Notes * Damage is reflected when hit by a basic attack, regardless of whether the attack deals damage. If the attacker is , or the wearer is protected by a shield or invulnerability, damage will still be reflected. * By itself, reflects at least 33 magic damage on being hit. * Healing effects triggering on a basic attack (life steal, , , etc.) will first be reduced by . ** This means that the , applied by Thornmail, will be effective with the basic attack that triggers the effect. Strategy * is a particularly effective defensive option when facing down opponents whose damage is dealt primarily through basic attacks, or against opponents that utilize on-hit healing to survive fights (such as life steal). * Unlike and , Thornmail's magic damage does not trigger spell effects. Trivia * is the only purchasable item in the tutorial. Patch History from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Armor increased to 80 from 75. ;V7.14 * + + + = ** + + = * Armor reduced to 75 from 100. * Grants 250 health. * Reflects 15% of the physical damage taken from basic attacks and on-hit effects back to its source as magic damage. * Upon being hit by a basic attack, reflects magic damage equal to 25 , inflicting on the attacker for 1 second. * When hit by basic attacks, reduced source's attack speed by 15% for 1 second. ;V6.14 * Added to the Twisted Treeline. ;V5.16 * Total cost increased to from . * Reflected damage reduced to 15% from 30%. * Reflected damage now deals bonus damage. ** The armor ratio will be affected by flat armor reductions down to 0 armor - while percent armor reductions will be ignored for the purpose of calculating bonus damage.i.e. will not reduce the reflected damage by reducing your bonus armor but a level 5 will reduce the reflected damage by 6.25(25% of 25).Negative armor values will be treated as 0. Armor penetration will not affect the ratio. ;V4.20 * Item cost decreased to from . * Combine cost decreased to from . ;V3.10 * New icon. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.151 * Removed from the purchasable item list on Twisted Treeline. ;V1.0.0.82 * Damage return increased to 30% from 25%. ;V1.0.0.63 * Recipe cost increased to from . * Armor increased to 100 from 70. * Damage return increased to 25% from 20%. ;V0.9.25.24 * Now reflects damage calculated before armor. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Added back into the game. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Removed from the game temporarily. ;May 9, 2009 Patch Reworked * Recipe changed: Now requires . * Armor increased armor to 70 from 50. * Combine cost increased to from . * Unique ability: On being hit, returns 20% of damage taken (20 damage minimum). ;Alpha Week 6 * Increased damage returned to 20 damage from 18. ;Alpha Week 2 * Increased return damage. }} References cs:Thornmail de:Dornenpanzer es:Cota de Espinas fr:Cotte Épineuse pl:Kolczasta Kolczuga pt-br:Armadura de Espinhos ru:Thornmail zh:荆棘之甲 Category:Armor items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Health items